bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Nurzak
Nurzak is a Gundalian and the number one Subterra brawler for the Twelve Orders. He uses Subterra Sabator as his Guardian Bakugan and Battle Gear is Silver Chompixx. Information Description A scholarly and wise intellectual. Although he's the oldest member of the Twelve Orders, he has the most physical energy. Emperor Barodius trusts Nurzak and he has many followers. He is the number one officer of the Twelve Orders and is very good at analyzing the opponent, planning strategy and evaluating the situation. He was serving the Gundalians since the reign of Barodius' father. He knows that the Sacred Orb is dangerous to anyone who tries to get it for evil purposes. His Guardian Bakugan is Sabator. His Battle Gear is Chompixx. Anime Bakugan Gundalian Invaders Nurzak first appeared in episode 2, when he and the Twelve were discussing about the powerful Bakugan (Helix Dragonoid) who created the explosion (the battle between Ren and Dan) He said to Emperor Barodius that there is this virtual game on Earth known as Bakugan Interspace and that the explosion affected their planet, Gundalia He appeared again in episode 8, this time he told Emperor Barodius that "It is only a matter of time before we get The Element". In episode 14 he used Sabator to brawl against the Neathian defenses, when Sabator was brawling he was suprised to see Sabator so evenly matched with Coredem and knew this was bad. He was sent away along with the other Gundalians due to the Sacred Orb's energy. As said by Captain Elright while introducing the Twelve Orders to the brawlers in episode 15 Nurzak has been serving the Twelve Orders since the reign of the previous Emperor, Barodius' father. As seen in episode 18, Nurzak is not easily fooled by Stoica and Kazarina's treachery and lying. In episode 19, Nurzak and Ren headed to Neathia to battle Marucho and Fabia. Nurzak and Ren were in battle with Fabia and Marucho. However, in the middle of the battle the Sacred Orb sent out a violent dimensional twister and he and Ren were forced to retreat. Later, he decides to leave Emperor Barodius along with Kazarina. In episode 20, Nurzak and Kazarina prepared to betray Emperor Barodius and take over Gundalia, but Kazarina revealed herself as loyal to Emperor Barodius. Nurzak brawled against the Emperor, ended in his death after being struck by an attack. In episode 21, he sends a message to Neathia to meet for a peace treaty, but is ambushed by Barodius before he could depart. He and Sabotaur are killed by Dharak's final attack. Trivia *In Disney's Prince of Persia, there is a character called Nurzan, who's name and personality are similar to Nurzak's. *In comparison to Brawlers like Ren, Nurzak seems huge, almost twice as tall as them. Bakugan * Subterra Sabator (Guardian Bakugan) * Silver Chompixx (Battle Gear) Gallery File:Nurzak.jpg File:RYTYT.jpg|Nurzak File:nurzak114.jpg Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.08.21 PM.png|Nurzak and Sabator Nurzak19.jpg Nz119.jpg Nz2.jpg Rnnn19.jpg Rn19.jpg Battles Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Gundalians Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders